


Sunrise Cuddling

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [66]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Gardens & Gardening, Missing Socks, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, bunny slippers, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Wanda just wants to surprise Darcy with some sunrise cuddles.





	Sunrise Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElfGift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfGift/gifts).



> ElfGift prompted Bunny slippers, A garden, A missing pair of socks.

Wanda tiptoed down the garden path, arms full of a blanket with a carefully balanced carafe of hot chocolate on top. If she could get to her destination without tripping, spilling anything, or noise, it would be the best surprise ever.

"Are those  _ my _ bunny slippers?"

"I... was just... coming to cuddle with you and I couldn't find my socks." She hefted the blanket, disappointed to lose the element of surprise, but smiled when Darcy gestured for her to sit down.

They got situated, Wanda's legs across Darcy's lap and her head on Darcy's shoulder, and sat together quietly, enjoying the sunrise.

"I'm glad you came out," Darcy said when the hot chocolate was gone. "But the next time you want to be stealthy, maybe try wearing some shoes that  _ don't _ squeak."

**Author's Note:**

> Squeaky bunny slippers!
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170050074193/sunrise-cuddles)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
